This invention relates to a battery pack for a radio telephone in the form of a portable handset. The battery pack is detachably secured on the remainder of the portable handset, being detachable therefrom for replacement or charging.
A known battery pack comprises a plastics casing having two interconnected, casing parts retaining therebetween a pack of rechargeable nickel/cadmium cells. The cell pack is fairly heavy in relation to the casing parts and the individual cells have metal casings which are substantially rigid. The cell pack thus tends to move about within the plastics casing unless the cell pack is firmly held between the two casing parts. Such firm retention can be difficult to achieve because there can be an adverse accumulation of dimensional tolerances in the sizes of the casing parts, resulting in the cell pack being received with clearance in the space between the casing parts. Hitherto, this problem has been solved by applying adhesives or resilient spacers to one or more of the plastics casing parts, but this solution is not only expensive and complicated but it is also unacceptable because it renders the plastics casing parts unsuitable for recycling.